


5 Times Dean Ruined Chick Flick Moments (And One Time He Didn't)

by LizzyMidford



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But he is, Chick-Flick Moments, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean is a Little Shit, Fluff, M/M, Sam is Not Amused, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyMidford/pseuds/LizzyMidford
Summary: What the title says. I'm not sure if this is over yet, but they're cute, so it shouldn't be.





	5 Times Dean Ruined Chick Flick Moments (And One Time He Didn't)

The Winchester boys stumbled into their room, half asleep, half dead as they collapsed onto one of the queen sized beds. They had stopped using both beds forever ago, but neither really favored the judgement other people gave when two guys asked for one bed.

Dean absently stared at the new cut on his brother's shoulder, already turning to a scar, as they pulled off their clothes. When they were both down to their boxers, they shifted into position.

Sam had almost been killed today. And it was all Dean's fault. At least, that's what the blond had been telling himself since the other man had jumped the werewolf. Sure, he saved Dean's ass, but the older brother shivers at the idea of what may have happened had he intervened a minute later.

Dean held Sam to his chest. Sam was far too tall for this, but it worked. It gave him the solid feeling of Sam, the assurance that his baby brother was safe and sound and  _here_ in his arms. 

It satisfied his need to  _feel_ Sam's presence, his need to know he was there. It also helped him with his need to be The big brother. His back to the door, Sammy tucked into his chest, legs wrapped around his like a damn koala. It made Sam seem so much smaller. From Sasquatch to the little kid Dean had taught to walk and talk and shoot a rifle. 

He felt so much affection for the man in his bed. The one he raised. He always had this urge to be his protector. 

Because Sam was honestly his world.  

God damn, when did he become such a chick?! 

Sam took his sudden tensing up as a sign of discomfort, and decided to bury his stubble in his brother's neck. 

And then Dean giggled. 

"You gotta shave, Bitch."

Sam slammed a pillow into his face. 

"Jerk!"


End file.
